


Being Intimate

by Mickysusu



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Intimate Note ended Daesung decides to get back at his hyungs with the maknae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote years ago. Some of you may recognize it from LiveJournal. I've just decided to move most of my old fics here after editing a bit. I hope my work receives lots of love here as well^^ for those who don't know, Intimate Note was an old show that Daesung and Seungri were on I think about 3 years after debut. The other members of Big Bang wanted them to become closer since they were so awkward around each other, so on this show they were forced to do things everyone hoped would help them. It was a cute show, but it's not around anymore. Someone should bring it back and revamp it for the new generation idols^^

In the busy streets of Seoul, snow fell constantly coating everything in pure white. It was freezing outside so those who had somewhere to be rushed to their destinations while everyone else stayed indoors to stay warm. Daesung qualified as one of those people who stayed indoors.

Wearing nothing but red pajama pants, he sat against the headboard of his and Seungri’s bed staring out of a window to his right watching the snow pile up. His roommate was currently in the shower while his hyungs were either in their rooms or lounging around in the living room or kitchen.

Daesung frowned as he thought about his hyungs. They had all tricked him and the maknae exposing them on Intimate Note. He wasn’t exactly angry since he enjoyed the time he spent with his crush, he was just a little annoyed at his hyungs so he wanted to get revenge.

“What should I do,” he asked himself staring off into space.

Seungri chose that moment to enter their room wearing a thick, dark blue robe with matching slippers. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to their bed.

“Hey hyung,” the maknae greeted him before flopping down on the bed. He closed his eyes sighing as he got comfortable.

Daesung remained quiet as he stared at the younger man with interest. His eyes scanned the slightly tanned body before he reached out and grabbed an exposed thigh making the man flinch. Seungri’s eyes flew open landing on his hyung’s face.

“What are you doing hyung,” he asked slowly sitting up as the warm palm retreated. Daesung wore a strange expression before a smile slid across his face.

“Hey Ri, let’s work together and get revenge on our hyungs,” the older man said grabbing the maknae’s hand.

Seungri smiled getting excited. Its been a while since he had fun messing with his hyungs.

“How are we going to do that hyung,” he asked Daesung who was currently watching his expression.

The older man suddenly grabbed his shoulders pulling him close before devouring his mouth. Seungri’s eyes widened as he felt Daesung’s tongue caress the roof of his mouth before sliding over his teeth. He shyly responded to the kiss meeting Daesung’s tongue in a battle over dominance.

Daesung slowly pulled the maknae closer as he felt the smaller man’s hands grip his shoulders. Seungri moaned as his hyung cupped his soft bottom through his robe. He suddenly ended the kiss as he realized what he was doing. Daesung stared at his roommate with lidded eyes licking his moist lips.

“Hyung…...what….are you…doing,” Seungri asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“This is how we’re going to get our revenge Ri,” the older man smirked caressing the younger man’s small bottom.

Seungri flinched and blushed immediately after realizing that he was sitting on his hyung’s lap in nothing but a robe. He stared at his arms which were wrapped around the older man’s neck and flushed a deeper shade of red.

“Listen Seungri….I…I love you....I always have,” Daesung confessed caressing the maknae’s reddened cheek.

Seungri gasped at the sudden confession before looking away. He never thought in a million years that his secret crush would confess his love for him! The main reason why he was awkward with his hyung was because of his hidden feelings.

Daesung grabbed the younger man’s chin forcing him to meet his eyes. “Ri, I’ve been meaning to tell you sooner, but I couldn’t find the right time to do it,” he smiled softly. “Will you accept my feelings,” he asked the still shocked maknae.

Seungri smiled before hugging the older man tight. “I love you too hyung, of course I’ll accept your feelings," he said smiling into the other’s neck. “I can’t believe this is happening….I’m so happy,” the maknae admitted before he was pulled back.

Daesung gave his love a bright smile before pecking his lips. “Seungri you’re mine now, so don’t let anyone else touch you,” he ordered before nuzzling the younger man’s nose.

Seungri blushed before pushing his hyung back. “I’m not a child hyung,” he gasped before he was pushed on his back. He stared up into Daesung’s dark eyes before turning his head away. “Hyung, what are you doing,” he asked as he felt Daesung’s hand slide up his leg disappearing under his robe.

“Practice for our revenge Ri,” the slightly bigger man said before grabbing a handful of the boy’s soft bottom.

Seungri gasped fingers digging into Daesung’s shoulders as the older man began to suck on his neck. “Hyung….” he moaned pulling Daesung closer before wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist.

“I love you Ri,” Daesung whispered into his ear before kissing it softly. He began trailing wet kisses down the younger man's neck before nipping his clavicle. Seungri moaned in pleasure as his hyung 's soft, warm lips pressed against his heated skin repeatedly.

“Daesungie...” the maknae moaned as the older man began to knead his bottom. He gripped the sheets tightly as his hyung pulled the belt from his robe tossing it over his shoulder before pulling the robe open.

“You’re beautiful Seungri,” Daesung’s dark eyes scanned the untouched body before he leaned over to capture the younger man’s mouth in a sweet kiss. The maknae pulled his hyung closer until their chests were touching moaning in pleasure as their tongues clashed.

Daesung’s hands roamed the maknae’s soft body finding hidden curves and sensitive spots as he deepened the kiss. Seungri soon broke the kiss to breathe as he stared into his hyung’s lust filled eyes.

“Hyung...you’re poking me,” he laughed watching the older man’s face redden.

Daesung had gotten an erection from just kissing his crush. “I guess I’m too excited,” he smiled before licking his way down his lover’s chest.

Seungri gasped as he felt Daesung’s tongue dip into his belly button before continuing downward.

“Hyung,” the maknae yelped before moaning in pleasure as Daesung engulfed his sensitive shaft.

The older man swallowed as much of Seungri as he could making the younger man whimper. He slowly pulled back to suck on the sensitive head while pumping the base driving Ri crazy.

“Mmmm....Daesungie..more,” Seungri begged trying to thrust up into the warm mouth.

Daesung held his hips down as he continued to tease the swollen head nibbling on it before sticking his tongue into the slit tasting the sweetness collected there. He soon pulled away kicking off his pajama pants praising himself for not wearing any underwear before returning to his favorite position.

He pushed Seungri’s thighs further apart exposing the tight, pink hole. He gave it a lick watching it shrink away from him before swirling his tongue around it. The maknae squirmed before trying to thrust down on the prodding tongue.

Daesung pulled away smiling at his dongsaeng’s flushed face. “Are you ready for more Ri, he asked grabbing a dark brown bottle of lotion.

“Yes...please, Seungri panted as he watched his hyung pour the gooey lotion over the fingers of his right hand before dumping the bottle on the side of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DaeRi smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've decided to update this sooner than planned since I have some free time^_^ Please let me know if you're liking this.

“Don’t make too much noise dongsaeng,” Daesung said before slipping a lubed finger through the maknae’s tight entrance.

 

Seungri gasped at the odd feeling of the finger moving around inside of him. He bit his lip as a second finger was soon added stretching his hole in a scissoring motion.

 

Daesung watched the younger man clench around the third finger before groaning in pain.

 

“Hyung!” Seungri groaned, digging his fingers into the sheets beneath him.

 

 “I’m sorry love…I promise it’ll get better,” Daesung reassured the younger man, using his other hand to stroke the maknae’s softening erection.

 

Soon after searching around in the tight heat, Daesung finally found what he was looking for when Seungri’s body suddenly tensed up.

 

“Right there,” Seungri moaned in pleasure as the other man continued to stab his hidden nerves with his fingers.

 

“You like it baby?” Daesung grinned, teasing the younger by stopping the addictive stimulation.

 

“Hyung...please,” the maknae pleaded, trying to thrust down on Daesung’s fingers in hopes of finding that pleasure once more.

 

“Patience Ri, just wait a little bit longer.” Daesung smirked as he removed his fingers, reaching for that chocolate scented lotion again. He poured a little on his leaking shaft before using his hand to spread it around, stroking himself a few times.

 

“Please hurry....I want you,” Seungri moaned as he touched himself, spreading his legs wider for his lover.

 

Daesung wasted no time as he got into position leaning over the younger, panting with lust. He moaned in anticipation as he felt the tight ring constrict on his sensitive head.

 

“Get ready baby,” the older smirked before he immediately shoved his tongue into the maknae’s mouth and pressed into him slowly.

 

Seungri groaned into the kiss feeling himself stretch to accommodate his hyung’s huge size. His nails dug into the older man’s back as he pulled him closer ignoring the burning sensation that raced up his spine.

 

“Are you okay,” Daesung asked breaking the kiss as he sheathed himself completely within the maknae. He stared at the younger man’s red face and swollen lips before meeting his gaze.

 

“Yessss....hyung...please....move,” Seungri panted, pulling the older man down for another kiss.

 

Daesung smiled into the kiss before pulling out until the tight passage clamped down on his swollen head. He immediately slammed into the tight hole moaning in pleasure as he was pulled into the heat.

 

“Ri…baby you’re so tight,” he bit his bottom lip as the maknae’s walls squeezed around him.

 

Seungri moaned in pleasure enjoying the feeling of his hyung’s hardness thrusting inside of him.

 

“More hyung,” he begged, wrapping his soft thighs around the older man’s waist and pulling him closer to deepen the thrusts.

 

The older man groaned before increasing his speed thrusting as fast and deep as he could while sucking on the maknae’s neck leaving behind marks.

 

The younger man soon screamed in pleasure as Daesung slammed straight into his nerves with a powerful thrust.

 

“Hyung!” he screamed clamping down on the hard shaft kissing his sweet spot.

 

Daesung continued to aim at that spot as he drove into him over and over, feeling himself draw near his completion.

 

“Let loose Ri…come for me baby,” Daesung said, sinking his teeth into the younger’s neck.

 

After a few more thrusts, the maknae gasped shuddering in bliss as he reached his limit.

 

“Daesung!” he yelled while painting their chests white with his creamy milk.

 

The older man grunted as the tight, hot velvet walls collapsed around his shaft trapping him deep within the panting maknae. He gave a few more erratic thrusts before moaning as he coated the younger man’s walls with his essence.

 

“Mmmm...Seungri!” he yelled riding out his climax. His body soon shut down from exhaustion and he collapsed on top of the smaller man, still sheathed deep within him.

 

The maknae wrapped his weak arms around his lover and smiled softly, ignoring the warm liquid escaping his abused hole.

 

“I love you Daesung,” he smiled with lidded eyes, flinching as the older man slowly pulled out before rolling over to his side.

 

He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close, nuzzling his marked neck.

 

“I love you too Seungri,” he replied, kissing his heated cheek.

 

Seungri snuggled closer to his lover before kissing his moist lips. The couple stayed that way for a few minutes before Daesung pulled himself out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

 

He returned clean seconds later with a wet towel that he used to clean his lover’s body. The younger was half asleep and said nothing as the older man scrubbed the mess from his body.

 

Once finished, Daesung tossed the towel into their shared basket and climbed back into bed to hold the maknae.

 

“Is this really go----ing to be included in our revenge hyung,” Seungri asked, failing to suppress his yawn.

 

Daesung smiled at his dongsaeng’s cuteness before kissing his nose.

 

“Of course it will baby, I’m sure they heard you,” the older man laughed making his lover blush.

 

“I see us dating won’t change how much you tease me,” the maknae crossed his arms with a cute pout.

 

“Aw don’t be like that Ri, you were wonderful and I just know this little game of ours is going to be fun,” Daesung smirked, caressing the younger man’s sore bottom.

 

“Yea you’re right… I can’t wait to see their expressions when they see us,” Seungri smirked mischievously before giving another cute yawn, ruining his attempt at looking evil.

 

“Let’s go to sleep Ri, you’re exhausted and you’ve tired me out,” Daesung said pulling the blankets over their sore bodies.

 

“We’ll start our game tomorrow…after we get some rest.” He yawned, wrapping a protective arm around the maknae’s waist.

 

Seungri closed his eyes sighing in content, still basking in the afterglow of finally getting his crush.

 

“Okay hyung tomorrow we’ll start, but only with the little stuff first,” he blushed feeling Daesung’s body heat caressing his back.

 

Daesung smiled pressing himself closer to his lover, kissing the back of his neck.

 

“I know, it’ll be boring if we give them the heavy stuff o----n the first day,” he yawned once more, staring out of the window, watching as more snow continued to fall against the frosted glass and painting it a bright white.

 

It was getting difficult to ignore the burn in his eyes that were begging to be shut.

 

“We just became a couple so we’ll just let them watch us get closer because it’s what they wanted after all,” he mumbled finally giving in to his eyes’ desire to shut. Seungri soon followed him into a deep slumber.

**~~~~~**

 

Seungri groaned turning over to snuggle with the warm body behind him trying to escape the sun's powerful beams. He sighed once he was comfortable again and began to drift back to dreamland before jumping slightly in surprise. Daesung had groped the maknae's bottom, smirking at his reaction.

 

The older man had woken up minutes before and was secretly watching his lover sleep, enjoying his baby's peaceful face.

 

"Daesungie not now please…I'm still sore,” the younger man frowned before giving a huge yawn.

 

"I know love…I just can't resist you," Daesung smiled as he kissed Seungri's cheek.

 

"It's day one of our game Ri, let's take a shower and then we'll begin,” Daesung stretched before sitting up to stare out of the window.

 

It was covered in snow even though the sun was shining, brightly misleading people.

 

"Alright hyung, let's go shower already, I'm hungry," the maknae smiled jumping out of bed before yelping in pain. He grabbed his naked bottom, frowning as Daesung walked over to him.

 

“Are you okay baby,” he asked caressing his young lover’s bottom.

 

“I’m in pain so you have to carry me,” Seungri pouted cutely.

 

Daesung sighed and picked his love up bridal style. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll try to be gentle next time,” he said kissing the younger man’s forehead.

 

Seungri blushed after hearing his love mention a next time. “Just hurry to the bathroom before someone sees us naked,” he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

Daesung smiled, opening their bedroom door.

 

“Well maybe that can be the start of our game,” he smirked as he made his way toward the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I edited it a bit so hopefully there won't be any errors^^ The next part will be coming soon.

Taeyang sat in the living room on the black leather couch in his favorite spot flicking through the channels on their new 50" television.

 

The other members were still asleep so he had some alone time. He frowned trying to find something interesting to watch, but he wasn't having any luck.

 

He was still in his sleepwear which consisted of dark blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. It was still early and he didn't feel like changing.

 

He placed the remote next to him after finding a good looking movie, or more like a good looking woman in a movie.

 

He got into it five minutes after realizing that it was an action movie. After thirty minutes of watching, he was disturbed by a loud maknae making his way into the quiet living room.

 

"Morning Taeyang hyung," the younger man greeted him before heading for the kitchen most likely to get something to eat.

 

Soon Taeyang's peace was once again interrupted as another dongsaeng entered the living room with a bright smile on his face.

 

"Good morning hyung," Daesung flashed his blinding smile as he made his way towards the kitchen.

 

Taeyang inwardly winced from the brightness before glancing at the digital clock on the glass coffee table. He frowned…it was seven thirty, and he was sure that those two roommates always woke up around nine, almost ten.

 

“What are they doing up so early,” the older man asked himself frowning deeply.

 

Daesung met his lover in the kitchen smirking at his luscious backside. He walked over wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist pulling him back into his embrace.

 

“Are you ready to start our fun baby,” he asked before licking the back of Seungri’s smooth neck.

 

“Sure hyung, just not too much,” the younger man smirked as he grinded his bottom into the warm body behind him.

 

“You little tease,” Daesung turned the smaller man around before devouring his mouth. Seungri’s arms wrapped around the older man’s neck as he pulled him down to deepen their morning kiss.

 

Daesung moaned loudly as their tongues clashed fighting for dominance which he won of course. His right hand slowly drifted lower before grabbing the maknae’s soft bottom.

 

Seungri moaned louder as his lover continued to touch him sending shivers up his spine.

 

Taeyang frowned as he heard yet another moan drifting from the kitchen. He thought it sounded like Seungri, but why would the maknae be moaning?

 

The older man slowly stood up to find out the cause of Ri’s moans. He made it to the entrance of the kitchen blushing once he heard a deeper moan before a gasp.

 

“Hyung....” the maknae moaned before sucking on moist lips for another kiss.

 

Taeyang peaked into the kitchen freezing in shock as he watched Daesung turn his head to the side to deepen the kiss as his hand continued to squeeze the soft bottom of his lover.

 

Seungri’s arms pulled the man closer before finally breaking the kiss for air. “Hyung we need to eat food not each other.” he said smiling softly.

 

“Fine we’ll eat food first, but don’t expect me to hold back for dessert baby,” the older man said smirking.

 

Taeyang quickly turned away breathing rapidly. “Daesung and the maknae were making out....what’s wrong with them,” the older man looked around the living room hoping to find some hidden cameras.

 

The older man frowned once he realized that he was not being punked.

 

“Maybe I was just seeing things...there’s no way those two could be like that, they were just awkward yesterday,” Taeyang declared in obvious denial.

 

He returned to his still warm spot on the couch and tried to relax.

 

“Taeyang hyung was shocked,” Seungri smirked as he grabbed a bag of bread and container of sandwich meat to make the only food he knew how.

 

“Of course, see how easy this is,” Daesung smiled grabbing his choice condiments from the fridge to help his lover complete their breakfast.

 

“So far we’re winning and they’re losing,” he said closing the fridge.

 

“Well how do they win,” Seungri asked spreading mustard on a slice of bread.

 

“If any of them figure out that we’re doing this on purpose before the week‘s over they win,” Daesung passed the maknae the sandwich meat.

 

“If not, we win,” he smirked kissing the maknae’s cheek.

 

“What do I win,” Seungri asked poking the older man in the chest with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Me of course, I’ll let you top if they don’t find out,” Daesung winked making the maknae blush.

 

“I knew you weren’t innocent hyung,” Seungri sighed shoving a plate with two sandwiches in front of the older man.

 

“Let’s eat so we’ll have enough strength to carry on this game, you’re already wearing me out,” the younger man smiled before grabbing his own plate.

 

~~~~~

 

Seunghyun strolled through the front door arms full of bags running over with food. Jiyong sent him to the store to stock up on more food since the snow was starting to get worst and he didn't want to be snowed in with no food.

 

"Aish..stupid weather," Seunghyun kicked off his expensive designer boots and made his way to the kitchen where he knew the leader was located. He walked past Seungri and Daesung who were sitting on the floor playing video games.

 

"Hey you're cheating," Daesung yelled trying to knock the controller out of the maknae's hands.

 

"Don't accuse me of cheating just because you suck," the younger man smirked holding his controller out of the other man's reach.

 

The two continued to argue ignoring their hyung as he slipped into the kitchen seemingly unnoticed.

 

"I'm back with your mountain of food," Seunghyun announced his presence as he dropped the bags on the countertop. Jiyong and Taeyang, still wearing pajamas since they had the day off, were standing over a large steaming pot on the stove with curious stares.

 

"It's about time, I thought you froze to death out there," Taeyang said walking towards the counter to help put the food away.

 

"What are you guys doing," Seunghyun asked handing the younger man a bottle of juice before grabbing a candy bar.

 

"Jiyong wanted me to help him make beef stew for lunch," Taeyang said opening the fridge.

 

"It's almost ready," Jiyong announced choosing that time to speak. "Just a few more minutes," he said smiling at his hyungs before turning to grab bowls.

 

“Cheater, I’ll get you for that!”

 

The three members looked at each other with frowns as they heard bodies hitting the floor and sounds of a struggle.

 

They simultaneously rushed to the doorway peeking into the living room. Seungri and Daesung were rolling around on the floor trying to best the other person.

 

They soon stopped with the maknae on top smirking in victory living up to his name. He sat comfortably on Daesung’s lap pushing the older man’s shoulders down into the soft, light brown carpet.

 

“Looks like I win hyung,” he smiled digging his blunt nails into his hyung’s pajama shirt.

 

“I haven’t given up yet maknae,” Daesung said grabbing the younger man’s waist.

 

“Oh really,” Seungri smirked before grinding down on the older man’s semi erection he knew was born from their roughhousing.

 

Jiyong gasped from the kitchen doorway as he watched his maknae behaving naughtily. Seunghyun squeezed the forgotten candy bar in his hand twisting it out of shape as he watched his dongsaengs.

 

Daesung moaned squeezing the younger man’s waist trying to halt any movements. “Okay you win…what do…you want,” he asked the smaller man who now sat on him with his arms crossed.

 

“I want to go for a ride,” Seungri smirked seductively grinding down on his lover’s hardening shaft.

 

Daesung groaned before digging his nails into the maknae’s hips trying to stop the torture. “Well you have to be a certain age to ride maknae,” he smirked before flipping them over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys have no shame^^ Let me know if you all are enjoying this^^

“I told you I won’t give up so easily,” Daesung taunted as he leaned over the younger man.

 

Seungri quickly wrapped his legs around Daesung’s waist pulling him down before wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“Let me go cheater,” Daesung halfheartedly tried to pull the younger man off.

 

“Not until you admit that I won fair and square hyung,” Seungri pulled the older man impossibly close gasping as he was suddenly picked up.

 

Daesung stood holding the maknae before slamming him into a nearby wall.

 

“You think we should stop them before someone gets hurt,” Seunghyun asked the leader who was just standing there in awe gripping the hem of his pajama shirt.

 

Taeyang stood behind the two having flashbacks from earlier as he watched them getting intimate.

 

Seungri groaned before gasping for air as Daesung crushed him into the wall. He stared into the older man’s dark eyes with lust before devouring his mouth.

 

Daesung immediately deepened the kiss as his hands found their favorite spot grabbing the maknae’s soft bottom... He thrust his hips against the younger man drawing a loud moan before their tongues clashed.

 

Jiyong had fallen back into Seunghyun’s arms from shock. He’d never seen his baby act in such a way besides his solo music video.

 

Taeyang sat on the floor trying to calm his breathing and racing heart as unwanted images from that morning resurfaced in his mind and turning him on.

 

Seunghyun just helped his trembling leader into a chair at the kitchen table before walking over to the stove to turn off the completed stew.

 

“Weren’t they just awkward yesterday,” he asked himself hearing another moan from the living room.

 

“Hyung...look.....what you did to me,” the maknae panted thrusting his hardened shaft into the older man’s thigh.

 

“You started it love....let’s just finish it somewhere private,” Daesung moaned in pleasure from the delicious friction he felt from the smaller man’s pants.

 

He wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and carried him toward their shared bedroom down the hall.

 

Seungri bounced as he landed on the bed before his hyung climbed over him attacking his neck with moist kisses.

 

“You’re delicious Ri,” Daesung sighed before licking a trail across the other’s clavicle.

 

“You’re just hungry hyung,” Seungri moaned lifting his waist allowing the older man to pull off his pajama pants and boxers.

 

“Well I guess you’ll have to satiate my hunger,” Daesung smirked pulling open the younger man’s pajama shirt ignoring the flying buttons.

 

“Patience is a virtue hyung,” Seungri laughed at his hyung’s hasty performance.

 

“A virtue I don’t have at the moment,” he pulled off his pajama shirt now completely naked as he leaned down to capture strawberry lips into another intense kiss.

 

His warm hands slowly caressed warm, smooth thighs before pushing them open.

 

Seungri broke the kiss inhaling as much air as possible before moaning at the feeling of Daesung’s leaking cock rubbing against his sensitive hole.

 

“Daesungie...hurry...I can’t wait any longer,” he growled as the older man began to pump him slowly.

 

“What happened to all of your patience,” Daesung mocked as he reached for the same bottle of lotion from the previous night.

 

“Shut up and move faster or I’m leaving,” the maknae warned closing his thighs a few inches.

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Daesung poured the cold, light brown liquid over his heated flesh gasping at the contrast before coating his erection evenly.

 

Seungri’s face reddened in anticipation as he smelled the familiar chocolate scent drifting from the bottle.

 

Daesung tossed the closed bottle over his shoulder before getting back to business. He grabbed the maknae’s knees pushing them apart as the leaking, swollen head of his cock rubbed against the rim of the younger’s tight opening.

 

“Are you ready Ri,” he asked the younger man who frowned at his hesitation.

 

“Hurry up,” Seungri yelled in frustration before screaming in pleasure laced with pain as his lover rolled his hips, filling his hole to capacity.

 

Daesung groaned as the younger's walls sucked him in and began thrusting into the inviting heat in a fast manner not giving the maknae time to adjust.

 

Seungri moaned meeting each thrust as his hyung pounded against his prostate repeatedly.

 

“Harder Daesungie,” he screamed in ecstasy wrapping his thighs around his lover’s sweaty body.

 

“Ummm...Ri..I love you,” Daesung grunted as the tight walls clamped down on him every other second. 

 

"I love...you too...Sungie...now...make me come, Seungri demanded, squeezing his walls around the hardness and moaning at the feel of his hyung's sweaty body pressing him into the mattress. 

 

The other three members were still in the kitchen trying to overcome their shock, but the constant moans and screams of pleasure from down the hall weren’t helping.

 

“Have we forced them to believe they have to do that to be close,” Tae asked trying to will away his erection in secret.

 

“What have I done,” Jiyong frowned staring into his bowl of stew.

 

“Looks like we’re screwed, no pun intended,” Seughyun sighed before taking a swig of orange juice.       


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update! I've just been busy these past few months >.< I made this chapter a bit longer so hopefully this makes up for it. I hope you enjoy!

Seungri and Daesung sat next to each other at the kitchen table innocently eating the left over stew from lunch. Daesung sat on the maknae’s right inhaling the delicious food.

It was after 8:00 P.M. when they finally woke up from their little escapade starving since they missed lunch. They lazily pulled on their pajamas, their favorite clothing, and washed up in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen for food with roaring stomachs.

Jiyong quietly fixed his two dongsaengs a bowl of beef stew ignoring what he witnessed earlier as he watched his maknae, who’s pajama shirt was missing a few buttons, chew cutely on a piece of beef.

“If you want seconds, there’s more on the stove,“ he said running his fingers through the younger man’s brown locks.

"Make sure you eat all of the vegetables baby," he said before walking over to Daesung.

“Don’t forget to clean up Sungie,” he smiled pinching the adorable man’s cheek.

‘ _How dare you corrupt my baby_ ,’ he thought mentally frowning.

“Alright hyung I will,” Daesung mumbled around the food in his mouth as he pulled his hyung‘s hand away from his bruised cheek.

He watched the leader exit the kitchen before rubbing his sore cheek. He could’ve sworn the older man pinched him harder than usual.

“I think hyung’s mad at you,” Seungri smirked as he searched for more beef in his bowl. “I figured, but it’s not my fault,” Daesung stabbed a chunk of beef with his chopsticks.

“You begged for me to take you,” he pouted innocently before staring at the maknae’s red face.

“Shut up, you would’ve done it anyway,” the younger man said sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

Daesung smiled at his young lover’s antic before kissing his cheek. “Yeah you’re right, I would have,” he smiled watching the younger man’s face reddened.

He grabbed the maknae’s hand rubbing his thumb across his palm before scooting closer to him. “I love you Seungri,” he breathed into his sensitive ear.

Seungri sighed giving in before turning to face his boyfriend. “I love you too Daesungie,” he admitted before capturing the other’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

~~~~~

 

Jiyong sat between Seunghyun and Taeyang on the living room couch frowning as they tried to discuss what they should do about their dongsaengs’ behavior.

“Don’t you guys think it’s strange how after years of being awkward, they’re suddenly all over each other after being on intimate note?” Taeyang frowned as he stared blankly at the foreign game show channel.

“Well, what can we do,” Seunghyun asked calmly chewing on the twisted candy bar from earlier.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this after yesterday, but let’s try separating them,” Jiyong said clapping his hands together.

His hyungs stared at him thoughtfully before agreeing. “Sure why not, I’m bored anyway,” Seunghyun licked the chocolate from his stained lips obliviously drawing attention from his dongsaengs.

“Fine, I guess I’m in too...I have a feeling this isn’t going to be easy,” Taeyang frowned as he heard Seungri giggling from the kitchen.

“Of course not, that’s why we have to work hard to overcome this catastrophe, I want them to be close, but not so close that they’re under each other’s skin,” Jiyong exclaimed jumping up from the couch.

His hyungs sighed at his behavior before flowing back into their own worlds. “To start off, tonight we’re watching a movie and I’m going to force them to sit separately,” Jiyong mumbled as he made his way towards his room.

 

~~~~~

 

Hours later, Jiyong burst into his dongsaengs' bedroom without knocking. Daesung was sitting on the bed reading a book while Seungri was busy typing away happily on his cherry red laptop. ‘ _Thank goodness they aren’t doing anything dirty_ ,’ Jiyong thought before giving a bright smile.

“Hey guys come watch a movie with your hyungs,” he said walking into the oddly chocolate scented room.

‘ _I don’t remember buying chocolate_ ,’ he thought frowning.

“What movie are we watching hyung,” the maknae asked smiling innocently at the troubled leader.

Daesung marked his page before closing his book placing it on a nearby nightstand. “Yeah hyung what movie,” he repeated his lover’s question as he stretched his cramped muscles.

Jiyong blushed realizing that he hadn’t chosen one yet. “That’s for you two to choose, that’s why we’re waiting for you so hurry up,” he said ushering them out of the room.

Daesung followed Seungri toward the living room noticing the slight limp he tried to mask failing horribly. He reached out to help the younger man until he was snatched from his view.

“Come help me make some popcorn maknae,” Jiyong pulled the younger man with him into the kitchen leaving Daesung standing in front of his hyungs.

“Hurry up and choose a movie Daesung, we’re waiting,” Seunghyun frowned resting his chin on the palm of his right hand.

Daesung jumped in shock snapping out of his daze. “O...okay,” he rushed to their little movie collection looking on the left side of the cabinet full of unopened movies.

He grabbed the first movie he saw and turned to find Taeyang staring at him. “Ummm....how about Meet the Spartans,” he asked blushing from the weight of his hyung’s stare.

“The American movie....sure why not, put it in,” Seunghyun said snatching his coke from the side table downing the rest of it.

Daesung clumsily put the movie in before taking a seat on the far left trying his best to ignore Taeyang slowly sliding closer to him. The older man didn’t stop until he was certain Seungri wouldn’t have enough room to squeeze in between them.

As the movie began showing all of the boring previews, Jiyong and the maknae entered with arms full of snacks and drinks dumping them on the coffee table in front of the leather couch. Everyone chose that time to grab what they wanted before returning to their respective spots.

Jiyong sat next to Seunghyun leaving an empty space between him and Taeyang with Seungri’s name on it. Seungri frowned as he looked at the spot he was obviously supposed to sit, but smiled once an idea flew across his mind.

He turned to Daesung and jumped on his lover’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck before kissing his cheek.

“Daesungie pass me your soda, I’m thirsty,” he smiled innocently kicking his legs as he rest his head under the older man’s chin.

Daesung blushed as he wrapped a protective arm around the younger man’s waist before reaching for his coke. The other members sat mouth agape as they watched the two lovebirds who ignored their presence.

Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders before opening another candy bar turning back to the forgotten movie.

‘ _My precious plan has failed_ ,’ the leader screamed in his head over and over as he watched Seungri get comfortable on Daesung’s lap.

“He’ll pay for tainting my baby,” he mumbled to himself ignoring the strange stare Taeyang was giving him.

 

~~~~~

 

Seungri moaned pulling Daesung closer as his hyung sucked on his neck. The older man’s hands caressed his abs before sliding around to grab his hips.

“Hyung...’” he moaned licking his dry lips. Seunghyun walked pass the bathroom pausing as he heard moaning.

He retracted his steps stopping in front of the door. As usual, there was a crack so he peaked inside immediately blushing as he saw a naked Seungri sitting on the bathroom sink legs wide open giving Daesung, who was equally naked, enough room to caress him.

The movie ended thirty minutes ago so everyone had scattered to do whatever before going to bed. Jiyong was in his room probably writing a new song with hidden meanings about someone tainting his baby, and Taeyang was relaxing in bed in his fresh pajamas already.

Seunghyun was ready for bed too, but he wanted to grab another coke to satiate his addiction for the night before his mind went blank after witnessing the two lovers. Daesung’s hand drifted lower grabbing the maknae’s leaking erection making him gasp in pleasure as he began to pump him slowly.

“Do you want me Ri,” he asked the panting man pinching the leaking slit on the engorged head.

Seungri groaned biting his bottom lip before leaning back into the cool mirror exposing his pink hole.

“Hyung stop teasing me,” he grabbed the bottle of lube that he’d previously opened and poured some in his palm.

Daesung moaned as the smaller man’s fingers roughly spread the warm lube over his hard cock before shoving two fingers inside himself. Seungri gasped as he added a third finger stretching himself for his lover.

The older man’s eyes darkened with lust as he watched the smaller man ride the sticky fingers. He quickly pulled them away crashing his mouth against Seungri’s pout preventing the whine from escaping.

He grabbed the maknae’s neck deepening the kiss as he slowly pulled him closer to the edge until the crown of his erection slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Seungri trembled in pleasure as he pushed against the intrusion forcing it deeper.

He gave a long guttural moan once his lover was sheathed completely, deliciously stretching him. He felt full and immensely satisfied. Daesung broke the kiss for air as his hands grabbed the maknae’s bottom lifting him off of the counter.

“I couldn’t wait for that stupid movie to be over,” he moaned pressing the smaller man up against the wall.

“I know, me neither...I wanted you so badly,” Seungri moaned wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist. His nails dug into Daesung’s back as he gave an experimental thrust.

“You feel so good maknae, I’m glad you’re all mine,” He nibbled on the younger man’s shoulders.

“Of course hyung, less talking and more action,” Seungri snapped getting impatient….as usual.

Daesung pulled out, only stopping once he was sure he’d pop out completely if he pulled anymore, and drove into the heat as fast as he could. Seungri bit his abused lip trying to hold back his moans as he began to meet every thrust forcing his lover deeper.

“Oh Daesung....more,” the maknae begged nails imprinting half-moon designs across his smooth back.

“Sure, if you’d loosen up for me,” Daesung groaned feeling the tight muscles relax a bit.

He thrust harder and faster trying his best to drive deeper within the maknae’s passage, moaning in pure bliss. The younger man shifted and screamed once his prostate received the full brunt of the next thrust.

He immediately began to ride his hyung as hard as he could aiming to feel that blissful sensation again. Daesung groaned as his fingers pulled the soft, round cheeks apart thrusting deep between them.

The maknae’s erotic sounds fueled him as he increased his efforts. Soon the two began to breathe irregularly as the thrusts became erratic.

Daesung slammed into the spongy nerves a few more times before the maknae whimpered, spraying both of their chest with his sticky seed. His muscles squeezed his hyung’s shaft restricting movement for a few seconds before the older man painted his walls with his hot milk.

“Ngh....Ri...,” Daesung groaned as he stilled filling the younger man with his hot load. Seungri moaned as his muscles continued to milk Daesung until the older man finally pulled free.

He stood on shaky legs hugging his hyung as he panted for breath ignoring the warm evidence of their lovemaking oozing from his stretched entrance and trailing down his sweaty thighs.

Daesung kissed the top of his love’s head before smiling. “Let’s shower...again,” he suggested pulling away to stare at the maknae’s flushed face.

“Alright, but you have to carry me hyung, I don’t think I can walk right now,” Seungri mumbled as he hid his red face in the older man’s chest.

Outside of the bathroom door, Seunghyun panted as his heartbeat returned to normal. He’d witnessed everything, eyes glued to his dongsaengs’ sweaty bodies as they moved.

“Damn it,” he blushed after feeling his second arousal brush against the familiar wetness in his boxers. He needed to go change.

The older man left his spot against the wall and slowly made his way back to his and Taeyang’s bedroom. Everyone decided to give Jiyong his own room before they moved in agreeing he needed his own space.

Seunghyun quickly entered the room before shutting and locking the door. He turned around and made his way toward his closet ignoring Taeyang’s knowing stare.

“You watched them didn’t you,” Taeyang smirked from his spot on his hyung’s bed. He sat in nothing but black pajama pants watching his hyung’s every move.

“Shut up, I was in the kitchen,” Seunghyun frowned knowing the man knew he was lying. He stood in the closet with his back to his dongsaeng as he searched for a fresh pair of boxers.

“Oh really, so how did you get that erection,” the smaller man asked hopping off of the bed to get closer to his hyung.

Seunghyun ignored him as he slipped off his soiled boxers and kicked them aside. He bent over to slip on a fresh pair before freezing as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“Don’t be embarrassed hyung...that’s how they want you to feel,” Taeyang said reaching down to grope Seunghyun’s leaking arousal.

The bigger man moaned as his secret lover began to pump him slowly while thrusting his clothed erection between his cheeks.

“I figured everything out an hour ago,” Taeyang smirked spreading the sticky mess around the sensitive head.

“I do think that they’re a real couple only because I doubt they’d go that far just to make us uncomfortable,” the smaller man said thoughtfully as he buried his clothed shaft between warm cheeks once more.

Seunghyun could only stand there allowing the man to molest him trying his best to listen to what he was saying.

“Those two have been playing with us as usual...we have to punish them,” Taeyang smirked evilly.

“Tae...,” Seunghyun moaned as the rough hand sped up, gripping him tighter.

He thrust into the tight fist repeatedly before reaching his limit. The older man’s body stiffened as he exploded, spraying the floor with thick ribbons of hot, sticky milk.

He slumped against the body behind him after feeling something warm and wet caress his bottom. Taeyang held the bigger man gasping for breath as he came down from his high.

“Now...I have to...change too,” he panted as Seunghyun turned around to face him.

The older man quickly grabbed the smaller man’s face kissing him deeply.

Taeyang wrapped his arms around his hyung’s neck pulling him down as their tongues clashed.

“Thanks for the help Bae, now tell me more about what you’ve discovered,” Seunghyun smirked wrapping his arms around his lover.

Taeyang stared at his lover with lust as he licked his swollen lips.

“I’ll tell you more later, I want you now,” he quickly pulled the other man down for another kiss moaning with anticipation as he felt a warm hand caress his inner thigh.

They have both agreed to discuss the issue at a later time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next part. Let me know what you think^^

Seunghyun frowned as he stared at his freshly showered lover sitting comfortably on his soiled sheets in nothing but a towel.

 

“It’d be fun punishing them, I’ve been wanting Daesung for a while now, and I know you’ve been watching Ri.”

 

Taeyang smirked standing to his feet making his way over to their shared closet.

 

“What about Jiyong,” Seunghyun asked turning to stare at the smaller man’s tanned back.

 

Taeyang sighed bending over to slip on a fresh pair of boxers.

 

“Well after we punish them, we can make them help us,” Taeyang turned to face his lover with a smile on his face.

 

“It’s more fun to have more than one lover anyway,” he smirked turning back to grab some clothes.

 

Their manager called earlier and told them they had to come in to practice for their new Japanese album since the snow storm finally let up.

 

“So what’s this plan of yours,” Seunghyun asked slipping his leather jacket on, giving in to his lover’s crazy behavior.

 

“It’s simple, I’ll pretend to be looking for something and you hide to watch their behavior,” Taeyang said grabbing a black cap engraved with the grim reaper holding his scythe.

 

The smaller man walked past his quiet lover grabbing the doorknob.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be my number one,” he smiled pecking the taller man before he was pulled close.

 

Seunghyun groaned wrapping his arms around a small waist as he shoved his tongue through warm lips.

 

Taeyang soon broke the kiss panting. “Let’s go before I change my mind,” he ordered opening the door.

 

Daesung wrapped his arm around the maknae leaning against his right side as they watched Saturday morning cartoons together.

 

“Are you ready for practice hyung,” Seungri asked fingering the black fur jacket his boyfriend wrapped around him.

 

“Of course, we’ve been stuck here for days,” Daesung said frowning at the television.

 

The two suddenly froze as they heard Taeyang yell.  “Hold on, I have to find something first!”

 

Taeyang started walking in their direction with enough force for everyone to hear him coming.

 

Seungri hopped on Daesung’s lap and the two lovers immediately began make out.

 

Taeyang entered the living room ignoring the two as he pretended to look for something.

 

After a minute of searching, the older man walked out right into Seunghyun leaning against a nearby wall.

 

“You were right, they are playing with us,” the bigger man smirked.

 

“You think we should end this game, I don’t think they’re going to find out,” Seungri asked his panting love.

 

“Not yet, let’s give them a little more time, we’ll end it tonight,” Daesung smiled softly.

 

Taeyang smirked as he listened intently to their little conversation.

 

“Tonight we’re going to punish them,” he licked his lips in anticipation.

 

~~~~~

 

“One more time, Seungri focus,” the manager yelled in annoyance as the music restarted.

 

Seungri frowned wiping sweat from his forehead before getting ready to move as soon Jiyong’s voice filled the room once more.

 

He’d been messing up for over thirty minutes now annoying everyone who was ready for a break.

 

Daesung stared at his lover worriedly from his left side ignoring the sweat running down the side of his face slipping beneath his collar.

 

They had been practicing for over two hours to perfect their overall performance, but the maknae started to mess up towards the end.

 

Taeyang smirked as he watched the baby miss a step for the nth time that afternoon. He knew why the youngest was messing up.

 

Who could think straight with someone like Seunghyun staring at you constantly?

 

The eldest stared intensely at the youngest smirking every time he tripped or stumbled.

 

He knew the maknae felt his stare, it was part of his punishment. Everyone knew you were in trouble if Seunghyun attacked you with his eyes.

 

After sharing a look with Taeyang, Seunghyun silently agreed to stop staring for now so everyone could have a break.

 

“Are you okay Ri,” Daesung asked as soon as they were alone in the restroom.

 

The maknae was bent over a sink splashing cool water over his face. He turned off the water before grabbing the napkin his boyfriend gave him to wipe his face.

 

“Hyung, I think Seunghyun hyung is mad at me,” the maknae pouted after tossing the napkin in a nearby garbage can.

 

“How do you know,” Daesung asked frowning. He was afraid for his love.

 

“He kept staring at me, I was nervous so I kept messing up,” the younger man said sighing.

 

“Are you sure Ri,” Daesung asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course I’m sure, who wouldn’t be able to feel his stare,” Seungri hugged himself as he thought of the last time the eldest member was mad at him.

 

“Come on, let’s just get through the rest of our practice and we can talk about it when he get home,” Daesung said capturing the younger man’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

 

“Alright let’s go,” Seungri sighed cheering up slightly because of the warm kiss.

 

~~~~~

 

Hours later, Jiyong frowned trying to get comfortable in the front seat of their van. He noticed how everyone had started to ignore him. His dongsaengs barely spoke to him, and his hyungs were always busy hiding things.

 

The leader was beginning to feel left out of his own group.  _‘They won’t have to worry about me being around anymore,’_  the small man frowned as the van stopped in front of their apartment.

 

Everyone watched as their leader opened the passenger door quickly hopping out forgetting to close the door.

 

Seunghyun hopped out after the leader rushed inside of the building to close the passenger’s door.

 

“We’ll take care of him later, let’s worry about them first,” Taeyang whispered following his love inside of the apartment building.

 

Seungri held Daesung’s hand as they both followed their hyungs inside of the apartment building.

 

The maknae almost had a heart attack as they stood in front of the older men trapped inside of the tiny elevator.

 

He could’ve sworn he felt someone grope him, but he wasn’t sure who. He was too afraid to look back. The whole ride was in silence.

 

Once the elevator doors opened, the maknae quickly pulled his lover with him towards their door.

 

“Look at them panic, I can’t wait,” Taeyang smirked taking his dear time walking towards their door with his taller boyfriend.

 

Seunghyun closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes to join Taeyang in the empty living room.

 

“They all went off to hide,” Tae said licking his lips as he heard the shower turn on.

 

“I’ll find Dae, you know where the maknae is,” Taeyang smirked slipping off his jacket.

 

“Of course, everyone knows his routine,” the older man threw his jacket on the floor as he watched the shorter man walk away.

 

It was finally time to get their own revenge and he couldn’t wait to punish the maknae.

 

Daesung pulled his sweaty shirt over his head tossing it over his shoulders to join his jeans before he was pushed from behind.

 

“Ow,” he gasped holding the arm he landed on.

 

“I know what you’ve been doing all this time,” Taeyang smiled at the younger man’s red face.

 

Daesung blushed as he stared at his hyung. 

 

 _‘Oh no they found out,’_ he screamed in his head.

 

“You can’t escape me dongsaeng, just admit it,” Tae sighed blocking the younger man’s view of the locked door.

 

“Admit what, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daesung sat up staring at his hyung defiantly.

 

Taeyang sighed once more before slowly removing his black tank top.

 

“What are you doing hyung,” Daesung asked blushing once more as the older man revealed his muscular body.

 

“I know you want me Daesungie, you’ve been using the maknae to make me jealous,” Taeyang said smiling at his dongsaeng’s shocked face.

 

“What are you talking about, me and Seungri are together now,” Daesung panicked as the older man came closer.

 

“Don’t lie to me, I hate liars,” Taeyang yelled angrily while mentally smirking at the younger man’s scared expression.

 

Taeyang rarely yelled when he was angry so Daesung knew his hyung was pissed.

 

“I’m tired of waiting while watching you all over the maknae,” the older man said unzipping his jeans so he could slip them off.

 

“Wait hyung, I don’t understooom," Taeyang quickly covered the younger man’s mouth with his in a deep kiss.

 

Taeyang’s tongue decorated the foreign mouth with his saliva as he caressed the younger man’s teeth before forcing his tongue to play.

 

Daesung groaned into the kiss as a warm hand caressed his inner thigh. Once the hand slipped higher he snapped out of his daze and pushed at the older man’s chest.

 

“What...are you..doing,” Daesung panted staring into lust-filled orbs.

 

“Taking what you’ve been advertising,” Tae smirked forcing Daesung onto his stomach.

 

He pulled his dongsaeng’s boxers off ignoring his kicks and protests.

 

“No stop it hyung,” Daesung yelled feeling cold air attack his naked bottom.

 

“Shut up,” Taeyang growled smacking a plump cheek causing the man to yelp.

 

“You don’t have to pretend anymore, no one’s looking,” he said smacking the younger man’s plump ass once more.

 

Daesung groaned from the stinging pain caressing his naked bottom.

 

“Don’t fight it baby, just give in,” Tae continued to smack the soft flesh until he was satisfied with its red color.

 

Daesung gripped the bed sheets tightly knees shaking every time he was hit.

 

Taeyang stopped to stare at his hard work.

 

“I see you’ve been enjoying this,” he said trailing a finger down the back of Daesung’s erection.

 

The younger man moaned, blushing immediately after realizing what he’d done.

 

“Hyung please stop it,” he begged as he felt the older man’s warm hands caress his abused ass, kneading it like dough.

 

“Call me daddy, now confess,” Tae ordered, pulling the younger man’s cheeks apart, exposing his tight, pink hole.

 

Daesung whined staring at the dark sheets below him, face reddening even more.

 

He heard the cracking sound of a bottle opening and gasped in shock seconds later as a lubed finger forced its way through his tight hole.

 

“Hyun…daddy,” he groaned, wiggling his ass in an attempt to get that long finger to brush against his nerves.

 

Taeyang smirked at the younger man’s desperation before sliding in a second finger and scissoring the tight hole, loosening it up as much as he could.

 

Daesung was lost in pleasure while the older man continued to open him up, pulling at his walls.

 

It had been a while since the last time he bottomed for anyone.

 

“I should’ve done this sooner, Taeyang growled, nuzzling the back of Daesung’s neck before trailing moist kisses down his spine.

 

He didn’t expect the younger to be so responsive and now he wanted to tease him some more.

 

The older man pulled his fingers free and quickly forced Daesung to his hands and knees.

 

“Daddy why…” the younger protested.

 

“Let daddy have some fun baby, I promise you’ll enjoy it,” Taeyang assured the younger before burying his face between those plump cheeks.

 

He immediately licked the stretched hole and shoved his tongue inside, moaning as he felt it clench around him.

 

The older man continued fucking him with his tongue, sucking on the rim and driving Daesung crazy.

 

“Oh my God,” Daesung yelled in shock as pleasure struck his spine.

 

He'd never felt such pleasure before and he couldn't take it.

 

Taeyang knew the younger was close from the way his thick thighs began to tremble with each stroke of his tongue.

 

“I’m…close,” Daesung moaned, eyes squeezed shut as he felt his end nearing.

 

Unfortunately, instead of feeling the expected euphoria, nothing happened.

 

He whined with tears falling down his face as he realized what occurred.

 

Taeyang had his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his crying cock, denying him any release.

 

“Please!” Daesung pleaded, gripping the sheets below him.

 

“Confess and daddy will let you come,” Taeyang smirked, stroking the heated flesh in his hand.

 

 “Okay….Ri and I were playing a game, but we’re really together,” Daesung sighed in relief after finally revealing the truth hoping his daddy will finally give him what he wanted.

 

 “Well done daddy will reward you for being such a good baby,” Taeyang smiled kissing and sucking on the younger’s heated skin, marking it up as much as he could.

 

Once he’d decorated his baby enough with his mouth, he quickly coated his cock with lube and gripped the younger man’s waist before pressing against the tight hole begging to be filled.

 

“Daddy’s going in now baby, relax for me.”

 

 As soon as he felt the hole slacken a bit, he pushed forward and sheathed himself completely within the delicious heat.

 

“Ah…it’s too much,” Daesung trembled, clenching around the hard intrusion fighting back tears as pain shot up his spine.

 

“It’ll get better baby,” Taeyang whispered in his ear, stroking his deflating cock in hopes to distract his dongsaeng from the discomfort.  

 

After waiting for two minutes, Taeyang pulled out halfway and slammed into the younger man with a powerful thrust.

 

Daesung gasped in shock, body shaking from the force behind it.

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting this,” Taeyang moaned shifting his aim.

 

Daesung screamed in pleasure once the strong thrust finally began to hit his prostate.

 

“Yes daddy right there,” he moaned, pushing back to meet the older man’s thrusts.

 

“That’s right baby, daddy’s gonna make you cum,” Tae growled increasing his efforts while pumping Daesung’s leaking shaft.

 

“Harder daddy please,” the younger man begged as his arms collapsed unable to hold his weight any longer.

 

Taeyang moaned in pleasure pulling bruised cheeks apart, watching his hard cock fill the stretched hole every time Daesung pushed back to meet him halfway.

 

“No!” Daesung whimpered as the older man suddenly stopped and pulled out.

 

“I’m not going anywhere baby,” Taeyang smirked forcing the younger man on his back.

 

“Daddy...don’t stop,” Daesung begged voice laced with lust.

 

Taeyang pulled the younger man’s left leg over his shoulder before entering him again.

 

He leaned over his dongsaeng to connect their mouths in a filthy kiss with teeth and tongue as he began to move his hips.

 

Taeyang groaned into the kiss as Daesung’s tight hole clenched around him.

 

Daesung broke the kiss for air and wrapped his legs around Taeyang’s waist.

 

“My baby tastes so good.” Taeyang sucked and nibbled on his neck while caressing those thick thighs he loved.

 

“More,” Daesung moaned wantonly as his hand traveled down the older man’s chest feeling every muscle and smooth patch of heated skin.

 

Taeyang grabbed the wandering hand, pulling it lower so his baby could feel his cock filling him repeatedly.

 

“Can you feel me Daesungie,” Taeyang moaned trailing kisses across the younger man’s jaw.

 

Daesung gasped as his fingers brushed against the hot flesh moving within him, stretching and filling his abused hole.

 

“Ummm...daddy.,” Daesung pulled his hand away to grip the older man’s shoulders once he felt a warm hand wrap around his own leaking cock.

 

Taeyang stroked his dongsaeng in time with his thrusts, teasing the engorged head sticking a blunt nail into the sticky slit.

 

“Come for me baby,” Tae’s husky voice filled Daesung’s ears coaxing him to completion.

 

“Ngh...daddy,” the younger man yelled spraying their chests, gluing the other’s hand to his softening shaft.

 

“Fuck!” Taeyang grunted from the tightness before finally reaching his end, exploding within his dongsaeng and filling him with his hot milk.

 

He slowly pulled out smirking at the liquid following after to trail down the younger man’s bruised hole.

 

Daesung lay panting for air, watching as the older man fell to the mattress next to him.

 

“Hyung....we were...playing a game,” Daesung panted.

 

Taeyang caressed the younger man’s face before pecking him on the lips.

 

“I know baby, I figured it out earlier,” Taeyang said smiling.

 

“Why did you attack me,” Daesung asked frowning at the smiling man.

 

Taeyang sighed wrapping an arm around the other’s waist pulling him close.

 

“I wanted you to confess and I’m happy you did, but as your punishment, you and Ri have to help your hyungs with leader-shii,” Taeyang smirked.

 

“How are we going to do that,” Daesung asked resting his head on his hyung’s shoulder.

 

He was drained, but definitely satisfied.

 

“We’ll give you the details later, just rest for now,” the older man said palming the curve above the younger man’s ass.

 

Daesung yawned closing his eyes from exhaustion. He was already tired from the long practice sessions they had earlier.

 

He wondered how the maknae was fairing with Seunghyun's punishment.

 

~~~~~

 

Seunghyun grunted in pleasure as he continued to thrust into the tight heat.

 

“Faster,” Seungri yelled pulling the older man closer with his thighs.

 

The older man joined him in the shower over thirty minutes ago demanding confessions, but the maknae unusually confessed immediately to the intimidating man about the little game he and his lover cooked up.

 

The younger man looked so vulnerable and wet Seunghyun attacked him as soon as he confessed.

 

The maknae gave in as he was lifted and pressed into the cold tiles of the shower wall.

 

He panted in anticipation as he felt the bigger man’s erection poke his small hole.

 

Before Seunghyun could move, the maknae impaled himself on his hard shaft moaning in pleasure.

 

“Hyung,” Seungri yelled gluing their chests together with his sticky milk.

 

Seunghyun growled in pleasure thrusting into the tight heat a few more times before he stilled coating the maknae’s walls.

 

Seungri wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“Don’t forget what you and Daesung have to do maknae,” Seunghyun smirked once the kiss ended.

 

“I won’t hyung....don’t worry,” Seungri said slumping against his hyung’s chest.

 

“Let me sleep first, I’m too tired to move,” he sighed resting his head on the older man’s shoulder.

 

Seunghyun smiled at his not so innocent dongsaeng before turning to wash them off in the cold shower.

 

Jiyong pouted in his sleep clutching his pillow to his chest. “I’ll make them pay...ignoring me....give them shorter lines....no cooking....they can starve.” he mumbled turning over on his left side with his back to the door.

 

The leader continued to mumble angrily in his sleep unaware of what the others were planning for him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finale everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this so far.

Jiyong stirred in his sleep, groaning in discomfort. The leader was feeling very hot and uneasy for some reason.

 

He tried to turn on his side hoping to get comfortable so he could relax, but he was restricted from doing so.

 

A frown slid across his face as he realized something or someone was holding him down.

 

He cracked his eyes open staring at the bright white ceiling in a daze as thousands of thoughts flew through his mind.

 

“Hurry up, I can’t wait any longer,” a familiar voice whispered frantically.

 

“Shut up, you got to taste him…I’m doing all of the work,” another familiar voice whispered angrily.

 

“Fine, let’s switch crybaby,” the first voice sighed.

 

Soon Jiyong felt his bed shift before gasping for breath as a greedy mouth swallowed his cock whole.

 

He now knew what the problem was.

 

He immediately snapped out of his daze, hands quickly flying to dark locks pulling hard.

 

The hot mouth bobbed repeatedly while a warm hand pumped the base of his erection.

 

"No. stop it," Jiyong begged, breathing heavily as he felt fingers slip into his slick passage.

 

“Sorry hyung, we have to do this,” Daesung sighed still gripping his hyung’s glistening shaft in a tight fist.

 

The younger man licked his lips before leaning down to capture the leader’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

 

Jiyong grabbed the tanned man’s shoulders giving in to the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Daesung forced his tongue through dry lips blending their saliva, dominating his submissive leader.

 

Seungri watched, eyes glowing with lust as he continued to stretch his hyung's tight hole.

 

He thrusts his fingers deep within the tight heat causing Jiyong to arch his back as a jolt of pleasure swam up his spine.

 

“You like that hyung,” the maknae smirked thrusting his fingers repeatedly brushing his hidden nerves.

 

“Ngh...Why are you…doing this,” Jiyong forced out after breaking his heated kiss with Daesung.

 

“Because we have to don’t ask questions, just relax,” the maknae smiled changing positions with his lover once more.

 

Jiyong soon had a lapful of the maknae’s warm body. His eyes scanned the baby’s body before he reached out to touch where his abs began.

 

“I know you feel that we haven’t been paying you any attention these past few days, so we’re going to make it up to you,” Seungri said smiling happily.

 

He grabbed the leader’s hand forcing him to caress his leaking shaft.

 

“You can touch me as much as you want hyung, I don’t mind,” the maknae groaned as Jiyong finally gave in to his desires and pumped the hardness in his loose fist.

 

“I think we’ve waited long enough Ri, I want him now,” Daesung’s husky voice caressed his lover’s ear.

 

He was getting harder from watching his leader stroke his lover.

 

Seungri pulled his hyung’s hand away before leaning forward to capture his plump lips successfully distracting him.

 

Daesung grabbed Jiyong’s thighs pulling the older man into a comfortable position before lining up his cock and pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Mmmmmm,” Jiyong moaned into the kiss Seungri refused to end as he was filled completely.

 

He gripped the bed sheets tight as his walls stretched around Daesung’s cock trying to get used to his girth.

 

The younger man moaned in pleasure as the tightness continued to pull him in.

 

“Hyung....why are you so tight,” Daesung groaned seated completely within the delicious heat.

 

Seconds later, Seungri finally broke the kiss for air, grinning at his hyung’s facial expression.

 

“It’s my turn now hyung, I’ve been waiting forever for this,” the maknae’s eyes sparkled in anticipation as he reached behind him.

 

Jiyong choked on a moan as a warm hand grabbed his crying shaft before pulling at it roughly.

 

“Pay attention to me hyung, your maknae’s going to make you feel good,” Seungri smirked feeling the crown of Jiyong’s erection prod at his sensitive hole.

 

Without a warning, Seungri impaled himself on the older man’s erection.

 

“Seungri!” Jiyong yelled in pleasure gripping the younger man’s hips tightly.

 

Seungri just moaned like a whore who needed cock to survive while waiting for his body to adjust to the intrusion.

 

Daesung smirked before pulling out halfway only to slam into his hyung’s body with a powerful thrust.

 

“Daesungie,” Jiyong screamed his dongsaeng’s name basking in the pleasure swimming through his body.

 

“You like that hyung,” Daesung said pulling out once more.

 

“I can do better,” Seungri moaned feeling Jiyong leaving his heat as he rose his hips.

 

The two lovers quickly moved in sync drawing more screams of pleasure from their leader.

 

Seungri bounced on his hyung’s lap with each thrust Daesung delivered.

 

“Ummm...more,” Jiyong begged grabbing the maknae’s hips helping him ride as he spread his thighs to give Daesung more room.

 

“Oh hyung, you feel so good,” Seungri moaned resting his palms on the older man’s chest as he rocked back and forth on his hard cock.

 

Daesung grunted in pleasure as he increased his efforts pounding into the older man before grabbing the maknae’s face.

 

Seungri immediately connected their mouths in a sloppy kiss still connected by a saliva chain when the two pulled apart.

 

Daesung licked his lips severing the chain before moaning in pleasure.

 

“Oh my gahhhh,” Jiyong gasped as his prostrate was struck.

 

“Daesung harder,” he yelled clenching around the hardness every other second.

 

He began to thrust up into the tight heat surrounding him forcing Seungri to move faster.

 

“So impatient hyung,” the maknae smirked beginning to ride his hyung harder.

 

The room was filled with obscene sounds of wet skin slapping with a mix of moans and groans in the background with the occasional scream of pleasure.

 

After a few more thrusts, Seungri felt himself drawing nearer and nearer to his end.

 

“Hyung....touch me,” the maknae whimpered clenching around Jiyong repeatedly.

 

The leader gripped his small waist with one hand as he concentrated on stroking the maknae with his other hand.

 

Seungri whimpered squinting his eyes as Jiyong caressed him, smearing his juices over his sensitive flesh.

 

“I love you maknae,” Jiyong panted as Daesung sped up.

 

“Hyung,” the youngest screamed in bliss finally reaching his end.

 

Seungri’s body went stiff clamping down impossibly tight around Jiyong as he exploded decorating his hyung’s chest and chin with thick ribbons of his sticky milk.

 

He fell on top of Jiyong gluing their chests together temporarily, sighing in bliss as he soon felt the warmth of the older man finishing inside of him, coating his walls.

 

“Ngh....,” Jiyong gasped blunt nails digging into Seungri’s hips as he came harder than he ever did in his life.

 

Daesung, the only one still holding out, couldn’t take Jiyong’s walls squeezing him so tightly.

 

“Jiyong...hyung,” he moaned filling the older man with millions of mini Daesungies.

 

He pulled out slowly before collapsing on the left side of the older man at the same time Seungri decided to finally remove himself.

 

As soon as the maknae collapsed on top of his lover, the bedroom door flew open to reveal a naked Taeyang fisting himself next to an equally naked Seunghyun holding a camcorder.

 

“That was great dongsaengs, even better than what was planned,” Taeyang smirked entering the room followed by his lover still recording everything.

 

“What is all of this,” Jiyong frowned slowly sitting up. He leaned against the headboard, annoyance clearly showing as he stared at his hyungs.

 

“We just wanted to do this for you leader-shii, so if you’re ever feeling down in the future you can watch this,” Seunghyun said placing the camcorder down on a nearby mahogany dresser before turning to face his dongsaengs.

 

“Why are you here now,” Jiyong asked trying to cover himself as the older men walked closer to the bed.

 

“Joining the fun of course,” Taeyang smiled glancing over at the young couple making out next to their oblivious leader.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it, I promise,” Seunghyng smirked grabbing the leader’s ankles, pulling him towards the middle of the bed.

 

Jiyong gasped as he was pulled toward his intimidating hyung. “I’m still mad at you, let me go,” the smaller man yelled trying to get free.

 

“Stop protesting already, just give in, I know you’re loving this,” Taeyang said crawling onto the bed above the leader’s head.

 

“Time to claim our prize,” Seunghyun smirked flipping Jiyong over on his hands and knees.

 

The leader frowned once Taeyang‘s erection poked his face before he gasped in shock.

 

“Looks like Daesung did a good job,” the eldest said slipping two fingers inside Jiyong’s, bruised, leaking hole.

 

Jiyong groaned feeling the fingers swim around inside of him before pulling out.

 

“Not bad, I may have to play with Daesung soon,” Seunghyun licked his sticky fingers clean.

 

“Yea you should…he’s fun, but now let’s concentrate on Jiyongie,” Tae said grabbing the younger man’s chin.

 

Seunghyun grabbed his dongsaeng’s hips and pulled him into position.

 

“Open your mouth, stop being so stubborn,” Tae smirked rubbing his leaking shaft along the leader’s sealed lips making them shine.

 

“He’ll be opening it soon,” Seunghyun snapped his hips forward driving deep within the smaller body with ease thanks to Daesung’s previous through stretching.

 

Two seconds after Seunghyun said that, Jiyong yelped in pleasure as his prostrate was struck with his hyung’s powerful thrust.

 

Taeyang took his chance shoving his aching cock through parted lips into the welcoming heat.

 

He moaned in pleasure once Jiyong’s lips wrapped around him sucking hard.

 

He combed his fingers through the younger man’s silky hair thrusting into the heat slowly.

 

Jiyong moaned around the thick flesh as his prostate received brutal treatment from Seunghyun’s rough thrusts.

 

Taeyang bit his lower lip in bliss from the strong vibrations that continued to tickle his spine.

 

“Ummmm…..Ri harder,” Daesung growled gripping the soiled sheets beneath him spreading his knees as he continued to meet his lover’s thrusts.

 

Seungri gripped his hyung’s hips tighter before increasing his efforts while trailing moist kisses across his lover’s neck and shoulders.

 

The two youngest members were in their own world ignoring everything else around them as they continued rutting like animals.

 

Seunghyun watched his dongsaengs beginning to time his thrusts with theirs, forcing Jiyong to swallow more of Taeyang with each thrust.

 

Once again the leader’s room was filled with familiar sounds and voices expressing their pleasure.

 

“Ngh...Ri,” Daesung yelled spraying the sheets below him, trembling as his lover soon followed after filling him to the rim.

 

“Dae…,” Seungri moaned emptying himself deep within his hyung before his body shut down forcing him to fall on top of the tanned man.

 

Taeyang looked away from the erotic scene panting heavily feeling the heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’m close…hurry,” he grabbed Jiyong’s head thrusting into his wet mouth increasing his pace.

 

Jiyong continued to moan twisting his head to the side sucking harder to give his hyung more pleasure.

 

Seunghyun’s blunt nails dug into Jiyong’s small waist as he felt himself drawing nearer to completion.

 

He leaned over the leader’s back to suck on his neck while reaching under him to pump his swollen cock.

 

Jiyong began to thrust into the warm fist ignoring Tae pulling hard at his hair.

 

After a minute or two, Taeyang exploded forcing Jiyong to swallow it all.

 

“Argh,” he grunted shooting his hot load into a warm mouth.

 

Jiyong worked hard to swallow as much as he could, but some still managed to escape trailing down the corners of his small mouth.

 

Once he was sure his hyung was done, Jiyong pulled away only to groan in bliss coating Seunghyun’s hand with his milk.

 

“So tight...,” Seunghyun moaned following closely behind, emptying himself deep inside of the leader, allowing the tight walls to milk him dry before pulling out.

 

Everyone lay in a heap on the soiled bed waiting for heartbeats and breathing to return to normal.

 

“This was fun, I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” the maknae sighed snuggling closer to his lover.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t you little slut,” Taeyang smirked dodging a fist aimed at his shoulder.

 

“You’re one to talk hyung, I heard you were all over my Daesungie,” Seungri frowned hugging his lover closer.

 

“I personally think you’re both very similar,” Daesung yawned stretching his sore muscles.

 

Jiyong lay on his side frowning as he listened to his hyung and dongsaengs bicker.

 

“Why exactly did you guys do this,” he asked closing his eyes in exhaustion.

 

“To cheer you up since we’ve been busy lately,” Seunghyun said grabbing Jiyong’s face.

 

“We’re going to do this every month to help us bond,” Seunghyun smirked kissing the man deeply tasting Tae’s residue in his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, instead of having to take care of four people, four people will be taking care of you now,” Seungri smiled as the kiss ended.

 

“Fine I’ll forgive you guys just let me rest, I’m so tired,” Jiyong begged turning on his side.

 

“Tomorrow is the start of something new, so don’t forget,” Seunghyun said turning off the forgotten camcorder.

 

“Make a spare copy and lock it away,” Taeyang yawned snuggling closer to the leader’s weak body.

 

“Of course…we should wash up and sleep, we have a busy schedule tomorrow afternoon.” the eldest smiled staring at his dongsaengs falling asleep on the bed.

 

“Let’s go back to our room, they can wash up later, let them stay and keep him company,” Seunghyun said grabbing Taeyang’s arm, pulling him to his feet.

 

Five minutes later, Taeyang lay sprawled across his lover’s chest sighing in content.

 

“I’m glad our plan worked out so well,” he said eyes closing, giving in to the sandman‘s coaxing.

 

Seunghyun rubbed his lover’s back eyes already closed. “Of course it went well, we planned it,” the older man said hugging the smaller man tighter.

 

Taeyang laughed softly before sighing once more.

 

“Starting tomorrow, we’re going to stay close destroying any awkwardness between us,” he smiled pulling the blankets tighter around him.

 

“And every month we’re going to come together and hang out,” Seunghyun smirked at his innuendo.

 

“I wonder what manager-shii is going to say about this,” Tae said curiously.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with us being intimate…we‘re just practicing our teamwork,” Seunghyun said thinking of what he‘d say to their manager if he finds out.

 

“Let’s just hope Jiyong’s up to it,” Tae mumbled drifting off to sleep.

 

“He doesn’t have a choice, he can’t resist any of us anyway..,” Seunghyun forced out before following his lover to dreamland.

 

He couldn’t wait till the next time they all decide to play; nothing was better than practicing teamwork in the bedroom.

 


End file.
